Ken
'''Hadouken "Ken" '''is the energeic son of KO and Dendy. He is apart of the Technology Department of the Vanguard League. Background Ken was born blind in his left eye which led his mother being overprotective of him. This overprotection and her always having him by his side, led him to be an inventor like her. Even Though his father believes he can become a great hero, he rather spend his time on the sidelines helping other great heros like his friends Eiffel and Radiant. After some convincing from his mother, she finally lets him travel to Townsville with Eiffel to find their missing friend Radiant. Personality Ken is a happy and enthusiastic child that always sees the bright side in everything similar to his father, though at times his rebellious teenage attitude can come out if things don’t go his way or someone restricts him. He’s friendly to everyone new he meets and can be a bit loud which turns some people off. Since he was sheltered by his mother and his father never took him on any dangerous missions, he can be a little gullible at times when it comes to fighting bad guys. Most of the time, he would never fight someone head on even with his technology, but if his friends are in need then he’ll gain the courage to fight. He loves listening to metal and rock music despite his happy personality and is secretly into some dark things. Appearance Ken has pale yellowish skin with dark brown wild hair that’s held up with an orange headband. He always wearing his black sunglasses that cover his left gray blind eye. He wears a purple ripped tank top with ripped dark blue jeans. A large black belt hangs from his hip and he wears his bulky jetpack boots along with his orange wristbands. Relationships Parents Ken looks up to his father as a great hero but sometimes feels a bit guilty that he doesn’t live up to his legacy. KO supports what he does either way, but does try to push him to the hero lifestyle by letting Ken come with him on his safer missions. Ken loves his mom very much, but does get tired of her babying him. He often works with her in her lab and she’s responsible for his love of technology and building stuff. Though it’s rare, when his parents overwhelm him he could snap at them in a rebellious rage and then lock himself in his room. He always apologizes after he cools down. Eiffel and Radiant Ken almost idolizes his older friends Eiffel and Radiant. He always tags along with them when they have to fight off the local Plaza baddies and even helps them out. He can kinda be too attached to them but Eiffel doesn’t mind all that much, but sometimes Radiant gets annoyed since she loves her private time. He is closer to Eiffel than Radiant, but the three are still very close. Vanguard League Ken thinks everyone in the Vanguard League is pretty awesome but he loves his Tech Department buddies the most. He thinks Hank is super cool with his wheelchair and loves to pick his brain about his inventions that help his disability. He thinks Danielle is very pretty and nice and would basically does whatever she asks. He thinks the members of the Combat Department are great heros and usually goes by the training center to watch them spar, he also kinds bugs them about what support technology they think they would need. Quotes Raleigh sulked off as Ken followed him with a tablet in his hands. “Don’t you have anything better to do than to follow me around, kid?” “Oh hey, Raleigh! I was just wondering if you needed me to build you something. Your fire powers are really cool so maybe you can have some gauntlets that amplify the flame or make them easier to control.” Raleigh raised a brow. “Keep talking, kid.” ~~ Danielle was busying working on some more transportation tech when she realized she was out of screws. “Ken, do you think you can go find Hank and tell him to order us a couple of more cases of screws, we’re all out.” Before she could even finish her sentence, Ken was already down the hall. “I’m on it Danielle!” Tizzy continued working on one of the League’s bike without looking up. “You know, you gotta stop treating him like he’s your errand boy…” “Well, he is so eager to help me out.” Danielle replied with a shrug. Category:Male Category:Vanguard League Category:Human-Kappa Category:13 Years Old Category:Next Gen Category:Characters Category:Technology Department